M4 Sherman
This article is about the tank. For the rifle, see: M4 The M4 Sherman is an American medium tank featured in some WWII Medal of Honor games. The M4 Sherman was one of the primary tank for the allied forces during World War 2. The M4 Sherman is equipped with a 75mm cannon, a Browning M2HB 50.Cal machine gun and 2x Browning M1919A4 30.cal machine guns. The Sherman's biggest flaw it's armor which was easily penetrated by anti-tank weapons such as: a Panzerschreck or a Pak 36. After World War 2 Sherman tanks were used in the 1948 Arab-Israeli War and in the Korean War. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead and Breakthrough A destroyed Sherman appears in Operation Overlord and Top of the Mountain. The tank however played a much bigger role on the expansion pack, ''Breakthrough. ''In Breakthrough there are several Shermans featured during the Kassarine Pass campaign and Monte-Cassino including a mine-sweeper variant. '' Moh Breakthrough 2016-07-27 13-17-52-70.jpg|The M4 Sherman in ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough. Moh Breakthrough 2016-07-27 13-17-47-99.jpg|Mine-sweeper variant of the Sherman. MOHAA 2016-07-26 20-11-39-82.jpg|Destroyed M4 Sherman in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Sherman in Ardennes.jpg|Destroyed M4 Sherman in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead. Sherman..jpg|The Sherman's model. '' ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault For the first time Sherman can be seen in the cutscene to the mission at Henderson Airfield. During the battle of Tarawa, one Sherman tank is a temporary ally in the third level. It is attacked by Type 97 and is often impossible to save. In addition, throughout the mission, you can find destroyed Sherman tanks. Sherman.beach.jpg|M4 Sherman in ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. Sherman in the cutscene.jpg|Sherman in the cutscene. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault Four Sherman tanks appear at the start of the mission Operation: Virus House, but all four eventually get destroyed. An already destroyed Sherman tank is located behind the player at the start of Mission to Rocherath. A Sherman appears in a multiplayer mode (Meet Me in Bastogne); it is unusable. M4 Sherman MOHEA.jpg|M4 Sherman in ''Medal of Honor: European Assault. M4 Destroyed MOHEA.jpg|Destroyed M4 Sherman in Rocherath. Meet Me in Bastogne M4 Sherman.png|M4 Sherman in Medal of Honor: European Assault's multiplayer. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard It is also mentioned in ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard in 'Operation Varsity', but was later destroyed by German Fallschirmjäger troops armed with Panzerschrecks. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne They are seen in ''Medal of Honor: Airborne, in "The Opening" where they appear driving towards the bridge, when one of them is destroyed by a German soldier with a Panzerschreck after the soldiers are killed and a Tank on the bridge is destroyed they move forwards as part of the Convoy across the Nijmegen Bridge Sherman Airborne.jpg|The Sherman's model in Medal of Honor: Airborne. M4 Shermans MOHA.jpg|M4 Shermans in-game. sherman.vs.tiger.jpg|a Sherman passing a destroyed Tiger sherman.convoy.jpg|the american convoy pass a burning Sherman sherman.model.1.jpg|Sherman 3D model sherman.model.2.jpg|destroyed Sherman model ''Medal of Honor: Airborne (mobile phone) / Medal of Honor: Airborne Elite'' The Sherman appears in the Battle of the Bulge missions; they were never seen firing, but are used for cover. M4 Sherman Airborne mobile.jpg|The M4 Sherman in Medal of Honor: Airborne mobile. ''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' The Sherman tank appears in the first level of the Netherlands campaign and the last level of the Belgium campaign. In the last level next to it there's a M1 Bazooka. M4 Sherman Heroes.jpg|M4 Sherman in the Medal of Honor: Heroes Trivia * For the first time on the Pacific front, the Shermans began to fight on Tarawa. Their appearance on Guadalcanal, in Pacific Assault, is not historically accurate. * Given that the files Medal of honor: Allied Assault is intact version of the tank, he had to appear somewhere else, in addition to the operation "Overlord" and multiplayer maps. * The Sherman in MOHPA has a muzzle brake on the gun, although he never fitted it on this gun (although this muzzle brake gun was used on M3 tanks) * Despite the fact that the Breakthrough appears intact Sherman tank, it does not have a M2 Browning machine gun on the roof, which was supposed to have Sherman in MOHAA. * In MOHPA, Sherman in cutscenes is different from Sherman in the game. * Quite strange that in MOHPA Type 97 proved to be stronger than a Sherman tank, because in reality the Sherman was superior to all the Japanese tanks. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault vehicles Category:American Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:American tanks